


Jeyne Spinner of King's Landing (or: a black trans woman helps out another trans lady of colour)

by mountain-ash and rusted iron (xAmazonWarriorx)



Series: queering GoT [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Corsetry, F/M, Female Friendship, Queer Themes, Sewing, Trans Female Character, Women Being Awesome, general seamstress-y things, trans woman mentoring and supporting another trans woman, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAmazonWarriorx/pseuds/mountain-ash%20and%20rusted%20iron
Summary: Jeyne Spinner was the best seamstress in the Street of Cloth. Her dark, russet brown skin was withered with age, but her fingers were quick and her honey-brown eyes were as sharp as ever. At two-and-sixty name days, she had seen years of Winter and Summer pass over Kings Landing…What it says on the tin - a short fic about a lowborn trans woman of colour living her best life as a seamstress in King's Landing.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: queering GoT [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727251
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Jeyne Spinner of King's Landing (or: a black trans woman helps out another trans lady of colour)

Jeyne Spinner was the best seamstress in the Street of Cloth. Her brown skin was withered with age, but her fingers were quick and her dark eyes were as sharp as ever. At two-and-sixty name days, she had seen years of Winter and Summer pass over Kings Landing…    


* * *

Each day, Jeyne oversaw more than a dozen apprentices who worked for her, helped by her husband Derryn, and her two assistants, Visenya and Megyn. 

The two women - Visenya Strongarm and Megyn Mott - were her apprentices in truth, trusted with more important duties, while the others performed the simpler or repetitive tasks. Despite that, Madam Spinner had no shortage of applicants - her shop was well known as one that paid its employees fairly, and a recommendation from Jeyne Spinner would guarantee the person in question an apprenticeship at any of the other high-class seamstresses in the South.

With her array of assistants, Jeyne had no need to spend much of her time on simple sewing such as hems or embroidery. Instead, she presided over fittings and clothing design. Derryn managed their supplies, keeping everything in order and ensuring they only stocked good-quality materials. Megyn kept the accounts and worked with Jeyne on fittings. Visenya and her crew guarded the store and occasionally stepped in to help with simpler tasks when they were busy - one could not expect excellence in two disparate skills such as sewing and fighting, and Visenya hadn’t quite the practiced hands for complex embroidery, though she wielded her weapons with faultless skill.

* * *

It was early, just after sunrise, but Jeyne was used to being up at all hours to meet with clients. Today, she had what would hopefully become a dress fitting - a young Tyrell noblewoman had recently enquired, via messenger, about commissioning a gown for her presentation to court, and she was due for her first appointment any moment now.   
  
As if summoned by Jeyne’s thoughts, a crisp knock sounded at the door. Visenya answered it, one hand on her baton - it was early enough that folk could still be out after a late night, and they didn’t need a drunken sellsword or foolish lordling causing trouble.

Visenya welcomed the visitor, and stepped back to let the young noble enter.

Jeyne Spinner examined their appearance with a practised eye: olive brown skin and a cloud of dark hair, Tyrell heritage evident in their button nose and sky-blue eyes. A long-sleeved undershirt of sandy beige linen, under a sage green doublet with slashed gold sleeves and the Tyrell sigil on the chest. Thick cotton breeches dyed a charcoal grey, embroidered with rose motifs, again in the sage-green of the doublet. Dark brown leather boots, and an embroidered belt, stitched with the same rose motif, this time in shimmering gold. 

Jeyne Spinner continued to survey the noblewoman, noting the smaller details: cloth padding around the hips and chest, a dagger concealed at the small of her back, several layers of undershirts, and the everpresent Tyrell roses worked into each garment.

The lady seemed to favour a looser cut of clothing, paired with layered undershirts. 

The decoration and colour choices were clearly representative of House Tyrell, and Jeyne couldn’t tell if the lady also held a liking for the green and gold palette.

Clearly, this was the Tyrell woman, come for her dress fitting. And Jeyne certainly approved of her outfit - good colour coordination, and aware of the latest fashions - Princess Rhaella had begun the trend of breeches, under skirts or worn normally - yet comfortable in her own skin.

  
“And would you be Tyresha Tyrell, milady?”   
  


At the young woman's nod, Jeyne ushered her up the stairs to her studio. 

  
  


* * *

She would certainly require something else for a presentation to court. An impressive dress, made with good quality fabric and decorated with complex embroidery. Yes, layers of embroidery, a few precious stones, or maybe pearls…    
  


The colour palette could be almost anything - minimal red and black, for those colours belonged to the Targaryen monarchs. Green and gold could be avoided, as a presentation dress was usually intended to emphasise the style and beauty of the wearer, rather than their House.

  
Darker colours, certainly - no pastels, ivory, or anything so impractical - the lady seemed as though she would appreciate useful clothing.

So, jewel tones, perhaps?   
A cooler colour palette for contrast, or something warmer to compliment the lady Tyresha’s complexion?   
  


Well, Jeyne would get nowhere without talking to her client.   
  
“What did you have in mind, milady?”   
  
“I defer to your superior experience, Madam Spinner,” the noblewoman replied smoothly, “though I would request a structured bodice, and perhaps a high neckline.”   
  
Jeyne examined the lady Tyrell with a critical gaze. She had bony shoulders and a flat chest, certainly, paired with a slender waist and broad hips. Overall, beautiful enough for noble standards, but the seamstress could see the issue.

Jeyne wondered… 

She was not normally so familiar with her clients, but perhaps this time? The other woman would be reassured, hopefully, and Jeyne had always found it enjoyable to meet others who shared her position.   
  
“If I might show you the styles I have?” she offered.   
  
“Of course.”   
  
Jeyne ushered Tyresha over to her display of corsets. They had several of the most common styles on display, and a sheet of parchment pinned up depicting the various modifications.   
Jeyne gestured towards the fourth model - a serious construction of durable silk and steel boning. The corset laced down the front and had additional padding on the chest and hips.   
  
“Would this suit your needs? I personally have several in this style, for my own use.”   
  


Jeyne could see the wheels in Tyresha’s head turning.   
  


“You-”   
  


“Aye, milady. Many folk thought me a boy, once. But thank the Smith and the Mother, my ma found me an apprenticeship here so I could present myself differently with ease.”

Jeyne smiled at Tyresha’s shocked expression.    
  


“Now, what colours do you prefer?”

**Author's Note:**

> so, im certainly not cis,  
> but nor am i a TWoC, so if u are and u have problems with this fic, please let me know!
> 
> -
> 
> choosing names for game of thrones ocs is great because you can take a common english name and add more vowels and excessive ‘y’s lol
> 
> Jeyne worships the Seven, like most of the South - The Smith is all about creation and the Mother is referred to as “the strength of women” and is all about childbirth and mercy and other typically ‘feminine’ things, so I figured they would be good deities for a trans woman to invoke here.
> 
> I don’t know much about corsets tbh, that was all barely researched improv, but I do know that the ribcage deforming ones were only popular wayyyy later, in like,, the victorian era. rest assured, our fav tyrell lady's bones will remain intact.


End file.
